El placer de lo prohibido
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: UA/Fugaku Uchiha solo había dado dos órdenes irrefutables en su vida: sus hijos debían ser siempre los mejores en todo lo que se propusieran (o él exigiera) y ninguno (bajo ningún concepto) podía poner los ojos en Sakura Haruno. Nunca./Regalo para Yk2895 por su cumpleaños/ [ItaSakuSasu] (LEMON)


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto, sus personajes y el mundo shinobi, son propiedad de su creador, el genio, Masashi Kishimoto.

**ADVERTENCIA: **LEMON/SEXO EXPLÍCITO.

**AVISO:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Yk2895,** miembro activo del **Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas**. Espero que lo disfrutes, lo hice con mucho cariño. ¡Happy B-day!

**El placer de lo prohibido**

**...**

Fugaku Uchiha solo había dado dos órdenes irrefutables en su vida: sus hijos debían ser siempre los **mejores** en todo lo que se propusieran (o él exigiera) y ninguno (bajo ningún concepto) podía poner los ojos en Sakura Haruno. Nunca.

**...**

**Capítulo único**

***Sasuke Pov***

Como siempre, la oficina quedó oliendo a flores de cerezo cuando ella (tan endemoniadamente tímida) la abandonó, cargando esa libreta de notas en la que, con un aire inconscientemente sexi, escribía las improvisadas órdenes que le daba. La verdad era que no podía pedirle nada del otro mundo, porque, aunque ella parecía estar muy capacitada, Sakura solo era una practicante que se encontraba en la empresa cumpliendo con sus pasantías de invierno, como un favor personal de mi padre al Sr. Haruno.

Estaba estigmatizada por ser la manzana prohibida. La tentación del Edén. Cursaba segundo de secundaria alta, en un instituto privado y no llegaba a la mayoría de edad. Me volvía loco. Sé que a Itachi también y eso me mataba de celos.

Era la única hija de un cliente importante de la firma y mi papá había sido muy claro conmigo y con Itachi al decirnos que teníamos terminantemente prohibido acercarnos a Sakura con intenciones no laborales. De su permanencia en la empresa, dependía el futuro de un negocio muy prospero que le dejaría importantes dividendos a la compañía familiar y la catapultaría como una de la más importantes de la aldea y del País del Fuego. Por eso, Fugaku Uchiha, quien blofeaba de conocer la fama de Casanova de sus dos hijos, nos citó una mañana para advertirnos que si la tocábamos -así fuera con el pétalo de una rosa- nos desheredaría y de paso nos castraría.

Eso solo acrecentó mis ganas de poseerla. Tal vez si no fuera restringida, sería solo una más del montón. Pero a mi papá el tiro le salió por la culata y lejos de matar cualquier interés que Itachi y yo pudiéramos tener en ella, solo hizo que deseáramos aquello que no podíamos tener. Itachi también la deseaba, lo veo en sus ojos cuando la mira _¡Maldito!_

—Uchiha-san —me despierta ella con esa voz deliberadamente seductora—. Acá está su té —pone la bebida en la superficie caoba de la mesa y, luego de tomar unos papeles que le pedí fotocopiar, se despide con una reverencia.

—Un momento —le ordeno que se detenga mientras me levanto de la poltrona, bordeo la oficina y recuesto mi peso en el quicio del escritorio con cuidado de no tropezar el té—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me tutees? Puedes usar mi nombre de pila.

Noto como se pone colorada. Su timidez me excita al punto de hacerme sentir como un pervertido.

—Yo… es que… no… —su lenguaje entrecortado de palabras sin sentido la hace ver adorable. En momentos como estos es que pienso que hacerla mía sería un verdadero estupro—. No creo que sea apropiado —dice al fin con voz afectada.

Camino hacia ella que está apostada en el umbral de la puerta y cojo un mechón rosa que se escapó de su no tan larga cabellera. La rodeo y desde su espalada aspiro el olor a cerezos que emana su coronilla. La siento trepidar y el deseo de follármela se vuelve incontenible.

***Sakura Pov***

_¡Maldita sea!_ Soy consciente de que estoy temblando como una hoja y la sola idea de tener que admitir el ridículo que estoy haciendo me causa una especie de malestar estomacal. Siento su respiración rozar mi nuca y como se me pone la piel de gallina por ese hecho.

En otras circunstancias, hubiese tratado de seducirlo, porque la verdad, tengo que aceptarlo: el tío me trae loca. Pero estos Uchiha no sé que le hacen a mis dotes de seducción, que cada vez que los tengo a menos de tres metros o estamos en la misma habitación, me vuelvo terriblemente obtusa e infantil. Lo mismo me pasa con Itachi. La profundidad de esos pozos negros manda al traste cualquier posibilidad de cordura y sensatez. Deben tener algún tipo de poder hipnótico _¡Estoy jodida!_

—¿Por qué? —lo escucho que me pregunta—. No soy mucho mayor que tú.

Es cierto, solo me supera por un par de años; Itachi, en cambio, me lleva de ocho a nueve. Sin embargo, nada de eso importa desde que mi padre estipulara que no podía volver a mis andanzas: eso de estar acostándome con cualquiera, a su ver, me hace ser una ramera. Esa es la manera _políticamente correcta_ que él tiene para llamarme puta. ¿Pero a quién le importa ser tildada de _ramera/puta_ cuando goza de una vida sexual sana y activa?

La razón por la que estoy trabajando (si es que se le puede llamar trabajo a ser la chica del copiado y los tintos) en la firma Uchiha, es porque mi papá, un comerciante importante que licita todas sus exportaciones a través de esta compañía, quiso darme una ridícula lección acerca de la importancia de laborar para ganarse la vida; ya que según él, soy una frívola insensata; cuya mayor preocupación radica en elegir a que fiesta VIP asistir cada noche. Y es que antes de que bloqueara mis tarjetas de crédito y me amenazara con enviarme a una escuela pública, yo, Sakura Haruno era una _socialité_ de la aldea de Konoha.

—Eso es cierto —atino a contestarle cuando el exabrupto de mi padre abandona mi cabeza—, pero usted es mi jefe.

_Además de que me vuelve idiota,_ pienso al ser consciente del papel repudiable que estoy haciendo _¡Si Ino y Temari me vieran, seguro que me matan… o se burlarían que es peor!_

Lo escucho reírse a mis expensas y tenso la mandíbula de pura rabia. Mientras me reprendo, mentalmente, los papeles que llevo en las manos se arrugan bajo el contacto de mis dedos tiesos. Debería acostarme con él para ver si dejo de hacer el ridículo, pero supongo que solo le parezco graciosa y es que con esta pose de niña buena que me he visto obligada a hacer, lo único que le debo producir es risa. Estaba dispuesta a irme, cuando al volverme chocó con el pecho de Sasuke. Por encima de su hombro veo como Itachi analizaba la escena con una sonrisa de suficiencia que me hiela la sangre.

—Lamento interrumpir —suspira con paciencia al tiempo que se alisa la melena lacia. Me parece ver a Sasuke tensarse—. No tenía idea de que estuvieran tan ocupados.

***Itachi Pov***

Entro a la oficina pasando de la reacción cansina de Sasuke por haber echado sus planes de conquista abajo. Enseguida, le lanzo una mirada entre divertida e impúdica a Sakura y noto como palidece para acto seguido arrebolarse. Después de lo que acabo de descubrir (gracias a la –siempre oportuna- intervención de mi primo Shisui) conjeturo que esa fachada adorable de mojigata reprimida, es la piel de cordero con la que oculta sus intenciones lupinas. La miro de pies a cabeza, deteniéndome más de la cuenta en el escote de la blusa de botones, sin poder definir que me excita más: haberla creído una núbil e inocente criatura (a la que, dicho sea de paso, tenía prohibido siquiera mirar) o saberla una casquivana experimentada y sin recato alguno (por la que me muero de ganas de follar).

Justo ahora, pienso que la fortuna Uchiha no vale tanto como para perder esta oportunidad. Además, dudo que Oto-san sea capaz de desamparar a su primogénito.

Esto, en serio, era un lío. Con su "Ley" de no cortejar a Sakura, solo había conseguido una cosa: enfrentarnos a Sasuke y a mí. Papá le había dado una excusa más para competir conmigo y a mí me brindaba otro chance para superarlo.

Era obvio que si ella se acostaría con alguien, sería conmigo. Eso no estaba a discusión.

—Tú nunca interrumpes, Itachi —silabea, despacio, mi querido hermano—. En todo caso, Sakura y yo ya terminamos… por ahora.

La aludida levanta el rostro, confundida por el tono prometedor de Sasuke. La veo morderse el labio inferior y enarcar una ceja, como si estuviera escogiendo con sumo cuidado sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Ya puedo retirarme? —cuestiona con una seguridad inadvertida.

Sasuke asiente y, a continuación, ella abandona la oficina. La expresión contrariada de mi hermano denota su irritación por la –no- interrupción.

—Cierra la boca —me exige al verme embelesado en la silueta de Sakura, alejándose.

—¿Qué tanto hacías con ella? —pregunto sin mirarlo a la cara—. ¿Debo recordarte la orden de papá?

—Lo que debes es dejar de meterte en mis asuntos.

—Asuntos de faldas —tanteo—. Ella no es para ti. Para ninguno. No es la chica que parece.

Sasuke me mira mohíno al tiempo que se encoge de hombros. Sé que le vale gorro lo que tenga para decirle, pero él no es tan discreto como yo. Si se llegara a acostar con Sakura –cosa que realmente dudo- en un afán de prepotencia sería capaz de filtrar el rumor por toda la empresa; papá terminaría enterándose, armaría el escándalo del siglo y luego Sasuke tendría que pagar los platos rotos de su desliz. Aunque no lo crea, solo quiero protegerlo. Ese es mi trabajo. Por algo –así le estorbe- soy su hermano mayor.

—Ya no soy un niño.

—No lo eres. Y es hora que ya dejes de actuar como uno.

—¿Vas a negarme que también quieres acostarte con ella? —me confronta a la par que se ubica detrás de su escritorio. No deja de sorprenderme que lo haya hecho de forma tan directa.

—No —termino por decirle. Controla su furor—. Y de los dos, soy el que más oportunidades tiene.

—Esto no es cuestión de oportunidades —resuelve, seguro—. Sino de deseo y dudo que ella desee estar contigo.

—Pero si yo no la quiero para casarme… además, todas me desean.

La mirada de Sasuke se volvió aciaga y entre esa oscuridad, descubrí que se negaba a reconocer la lógica de su derrota. Igual que cuando era niño.

—¿Venías por algo en especial?

—Necesito los contratos de los últimos empleados temporales.

—Sakura los tiene; fue a fotocopiarlos.

Mis mejillas se distienden en una sonrisa involuntaria. Si es una cuestión de oportunidad, después de todo. Me acerco a Sasuke y dejo caer las yemas de mis dedos en su frente como símbolo de disculpa por no poder quedarme con él por más tiempo. Sé que me entendió, porque sus ojos brillaron con un fulgor ígneo, avasallante. Estaba molesto.

***Sakura Pov***

Todavía estoy confundida por la reciente actitud de Sasuke. No sé por qué, pero siento que cada vez que Itachi está cerca, Sasuke se descompone. Sigo sin entender la razón de que su relación fraternal sea tan fría, pero no deja de causarme curiosidad como es que ambos son personas tan diferentes cuando uno está en frente del otro.

Sasuke lo admira, lo sé. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi se cruza en su camino esa admiración muta a la rivalidad. Como si buscara, desesperadamente superarlo. Como si necesitara su aceptación.

A veces, tengo la extraña sensación de que quedo en medio del fuego cruzado. No es que sea del tipo vanidosa –tal vez solo un poco- pero una que otra vez, he tenido la impresión de que para ellos soy una clase de premio. Un trofeo.

Sinceramente, no es algo que me moleste. Creo que yo saldría ganando (claro, si mi papá no se entera) si llegara a liarme con alguno de los dos. No estaría mal con ambos. Aunque si de elegir se tratase, creo que me quedaría con Sasuke. Es igual de lindo que su hermano y además (aparte de la tontarrona de Karin –la asistente de Itachi- con la que lleva una relación casual) no le presta mucha atención al resto de las chicas. Itachi, por el contrario, es un coqueto empedernido. Cosa que tampoco me afecta en absoluto; ya que no soy partidaria de la exclusividad.

En eso estoy pensando cuando la puerta del cuarto de copiado se abre. Me volteo de forma instintiva para encontrarme con los ojos de Itachi puestos en mí.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —sonríe con sorna a la par que salva las distancias—. Necesito los contratos.

Le devolví la sonrisa para ganar tiempo; ya que mis pensamientos se dispersaron (obviamente, a causa de su cercanía) y se me hacía supremamente difícil unir dos palabras en una misma frase.

—Enseguida —logro escupir y otra vez (frente a un Uchiha) consigo sentirme estúpida—. Ya van a estar listas las copias.

Su respuesta, fue otra arrebatadora sonrisa. Me miró (y llámenme loca) como si me estuviera desnudando con los ojos. Me mojé, involuntariamente, a la par que el aire dejaba de circular por mis pulmones. No fui consciente de que había perdido los colores del rostro hasta que Itachi captó mi atención.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —indaga, acercándose cada vez más. Niego con un movimiento violento de cabeza, segura de que se refería a mi estado obvio de excitación, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Itachi está frente a mí, recargando su cuerpo en la fotocopiadora. Sus ojos sibilinos vuelven a dejarme sin oxigeno—. No me refiero al papeleo; es que no te ves bien.

¿Cómo explicarle que cada que estoy en la misma habitación con él o con su hermano, dejo en el tintero cualquier atisbo de serenidad? Va a reírse en mi cara.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Haruno?

La pregunta me toma por sorpresa, pero, gracias a Kami, atino a contestar:

—Dieciocho.

—Pensé que aún no alcanzabas la mayoría de edad —lo veo alzar la tapa de la máquina de copiado y sacar los contratos originales. Me apresuro a tomar las copias que descansaban en la plataforma de abajo—. ¿Todavía vas en secundaría alta no es cierto?

Asentí y resolví ser sincera.

—En realidad cumplo los dieciocho años en unos cuantos meses.

—Y supongo que has de tener prisa —especula—. Las chicas como tú quieren crecer rápido.

—¿Las chicas como yo? —repito, intrigada—. ¿A qué te refieres?

Él solo sonríe y atrapando un mechón suelto de mi cabello (al parecer ambos tienen la misma debilidad por mi guedeja rosa) se me acerca. Su aliento mentolado me aturde cuando habla:

—Una chica libertina, por supuesto —suelta con naturalidad. Tras mi desconcierto, aclara—. Shisui salió con tu amiga Ino.

Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga, es una rubia extravagantemente sexi, cuya principal habilidad radica en poner al corriente de la vida ajena a las demás personas. No me extraña que Itachi, ahora, esté al tanto de mi prontuario.

Por alguna razón, el que Itachi conociera, al fin, mi pasado me quita un gran peso de encima. Durante dos semanas he tenido que comportarme como alguien que no soy y ya me estaba hartando de esa farsa. Por primera vez, desde que ingresara a trabajar en la firma Uchiha, dejé de sentirme como una idiota. Volvía a ser yo, sin necesidad de comportarme como solía hacerlo.

***Itachi Pov***

Su mirada no era la misma. Había cambiado de cohibida a retadora y eso me gustó y sorprendió a partes iguales. La que veía ahora era la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Un caramelo de cianuro, como me la describió Shisui. Y aún así, quería saborearla.

—¿Y a qué se debe tanto interés en mi vida personal? —inquiere mientras me da la espalda para irse. Se lo impido, tomándola del brazo y replico:

—Vana curiosidad.

Sakura me sonreí, pero esta vez su expresión es distinta. No es camuflada y tímida como antes. Casi hasta tengo la certeza de que me está incitando. Es lo que me dice el dedo juguetón en sus labios.

—¿Qué es lo que le causa tanta curiosidad, Uchiha-san?

—Toda tú —confieso, quitándole los documentos de la mano y junto con los que yo tenía, los dejo caer sobre la máquina—. Eres un espécimen digno de ser estudiado.

Sakura no opuso resistencia cuando la sujeté de la cintura y la atraje, de espalda, hacia a mí. De hecho, parecía bastante complacida cuando mi mano empezó a husmear debajo de su falda y la oí silenciar un gemido al momento que mis dedos rozaron sus braguitas de algodón, ya húmedas. Sonrío para mis adentros al tiempo que exteriorizo:

—Supongo que lo deseabas tanto como yo.

Sakura vuelve a gemir, en esta ocasión sin ningún decoro, y solo entonces soy consciente de la erección que se abre paso, vehemente, en mi entrepierna. Ella también parece notarlo y se estremece bajo su contacto por encima del pantalón. Su cuerpo se convulsiona en un vaivén cuando con mi mano libre hago a un lado el sostén de encaje para atender uno de sus senos: juego con el pezón, duro, rozagante. Su olor exquisito me despierta una necesidad imperiosa de besarla, por lo que enseguida mis labios resbalan por el largo de su cuello, dejando una estela de saliva a su paso.

Entonces, soy yo el que jadea. Sakura se sujeta con una mano de mi cuello –supongo que para evitar caerse- y con la otra se encarga de mi erección que, con cada segundo, se va endureciendo más. Con una agilidad inaudita, desabrocha mi cinturón y acto seguido mi pene erguido y orondo está a la vista. Ella lo sigue masajeando, llevándome al borde del quiebre mental. Por sus constantes resuellos sé que también ella está disfrutando con mi labor.

Todo parece a pedir de boca; sin embargo, pasó algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba…

De repente, la puerta del cuarto se abre. Al levantar los rostros, sobresaltados, vemos frente a nosotros a Shizune-san. Ella es la asistente de una de las socias más importante de la compañía y, como todo el mundo, estaba al tanto de la prohibición que pesaba en torno a Sakura. La mujer me lanza una mirada censuradora y yo le respondo con un gesto ausente mientras me abrocho el cinturón lo más rápido que puedo. Sakura parece incómoda, pero pasa de enfrentar a Shizune, alisándose los pliegues de la falda repetidas veces.

—Lamento ser inoportuna, pero necesito sacar unas copias.

—Usted no es inoportuna, Shizune-san —respondo, nervioso ante los bramidos silenciosos de Sakura, quien por su reacción tan fresca me da la impresión de que esta no es la primera vez que es atrapada en una situación similar—. Sakura me ayudaba con los contratos de los trabajadores temporales.

—Lo que digas —la mujer posa la vista en mi acompañante, buscando una disculpa, pero niega al notar la falta de respuesta.

Sakura, por su parte, sigue en su pose de ignorarla, por lo que mirándome a la cara, inquiere:

—¿Necesita algo más, Uchiha-san?

Niego, levemente, mientras tomo los documentos que Shizune me tiende, los cuales había dejado olvidados en la máquina. Cuando Sakura se dispone a salir la alcanzo para decirle una última cosa:

—Te espero en mi oficina, en cinco minutos.

Ella solo sonríe.

—Me temo, Itachi-kun —tuteándome por primera vez, me arrebata las copias de los contratos—, que acabas de perder tu oportunidad. Si corres con suerte, quizás, será una próxima vez.

***Sasuke Pov***

Decir que estaba molesto era ser condescendiente con mi estado de ánimo. Estaba furioso. Con mi papá, con Itachi, con Sakura, con… ¡todos! Esa estúpida prohibición no había hecho otra cosa que complicarme la vida; y mi hermano contribuía a hacer de lo difícil algo insoportable.

Ya pasaba la media hora desde que ella se había dirigido a la sala de copiados y nada que regresaba. Sabía que estaba con él. Sabía que esa era la oportunidad de la que Itachi tanto hablaba. Solo esperaba –en vano- que ella no fuera presa fácil y sucumbiera a la ligera a los encantos de mi hermano. Sakura no parecía de ese tipo, pero Itachi había sido claro al advertirme que ella no era lo que parecía.

Me debatía entre la idea masoquista de esperar a que ella se dignara a aparecer o la estúpida de ir a por ella y matar a Itachi si lo sorprendía propasándose. Cinco minutos más y me hubiese presentado allá; sin embargo, no fue necesario: Sakura entró a mi oficina con las copias de los contratos.

—Tres juegos y resalté las clausulas que quiere estudiar.

—Gracias —respondo, seco. Impelido por una rabieta, averiguo—. ¿Te encontraste a Itachi?

Advierto que mi pregunta la sorprende con la guardia baja. Su expresión se tornó meditabunda y por una milésima de segundo fui capaz de adivinar lo que había pasado. Siento como la sangre me empieza a hervir gracias al hormigueo en mis vías circulatorias.

—¿Tuviste sexo con él? —la cuestiono más iracundo que curioso. Ella abre los ojos como platos, pero no responde, por eso, insisto—. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Creo que eso no es asunto suyo —responde con evasivas, dejando caer los papales en el escritorio.

Es la primera vez, desde que la conocí, que veo a Sakura con una actitud tan autoritaria. Definitivamente, ella no es quien parece ser. Pero en algo tiene razón: al menos que le diga que toda ella me vuelve loco, que estoy malditamente obsesionado con cada fibra de su escultural cuerpo, lo que haya pasado entre Itachi y ella no es asunto mío.

Harto de todo esto, camino para quedar a un palmo de distancia de ella y decirle:

—Lo es, porque si vas a tener algo con un Uchiha, será conmigo.

Enarca una ceja a la par que una sonrisa insultantemente irónica se le escapa. Acto seguido, suelta con seductora naturalidad:

—Pareces muy seguro.

No paso por alto el hecho de que acaba de tutearme mientras sigo el recorrido de su dedo que oscila, travieso, alrededor de sus labios rozados. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero casi podía jurar que trata de seducirme o tal vez es una traición de mi subconsciente que no sabe reconocer una mentira cuando la tiene en frente. Sea lo que sea, me dejo llevar.

—Lo estoy —digo, tomándola de la quijada para hacerme de sus labios—. No puedes estar con nadie distinto a mí.

La beso, enfermizamente. Para mi sorpresa, ella me corresponde con apasionada sincronía. Era como si Sakura lo hubiese estado deseando tanto como yo. En un santiamén, mi enojo por haberla sabido en brazos de Itachi se esfuma. Siento los redondos senos de Sakura chocar contra mis pectorales; entonces, la cojo en vilo y la recargo sobre el escritorio. Ella me lanza una sonrisa lupina cuando nota la erección que -a media asta- se asoma por la tela de mi pantalón de vestir. Me jala de la corbata y, abriendo sus piernas, me ubica justo en el medio. Ahora es ella quien me besa.

—¡Cierra la puerta! —jadea con desespero, cortando el beso. Es como si hubiese tenido una premonición agorera de que seríamos interrumpidos.

Obedezco y luego de echar el pestillo regreso a su encuentro. Advierto que está más ansiosa de lo común: se había deshecho de la camisa de botones y sus senos bien formados solo eran cubiertos por un brassier de encaje rojo; tan rojo como la sangre que se aglomera en mi miembro ya completamente erguido.

Me acerco al escritorio y ella vuelve a tomar la batuta de la situación. Empieza a desabrocharme la camisa y cuando ve que le estoy siendo de ayuda, va a por mis pantalones. Aún no doy crédito de que esté pasando… ¡Voy a follarme a Sakura, aquí, ahora!

Súbitamente, la boca se me seca.

***Sakura Pov***

Jamás me ha importado la opinión que un hombre tenga de mí. Después de todo, yo tengo tanto o hasta más derecho que ellos de velar por mi satisfacción sexual. No obstante, el hecho de que hace cinco minutos haya estado a punto de hacerlo con Itachi y ahora vaya por el mismo camino, pero con Sasuke, sí me perturba un poquito; sin embargo, no lo suficiente como para detenerme. De hecho, mi encuentro con el Uchiha mayor solo me despertó la libido que –por el bien de mis tarjetas de crédito- me había visto obligada a dormir.

Ya daba lo mismo. Shizune me había visto con Itachi; se lo diría a su jefe y él se encargaría de hacerle llegar la noticia a mi papá. Y si me iba ir a estudiar a una escuela pública (vaya uno a saber con que clase de neardentales) como la pobre diabla que dentro de poco iba a ser, mejor que fuera después de un buen polvo y ya que no se pudo con Itachi…

Una vez que tengo el pene de Sasuke entre mis manos, sonrío, satisfecha. Es grande y no desmerece en nada al de su hermano. Comienzo la fricción, arrastrando la piel de arriba abajo. Sasuke cierra los ojos, desesperado y los dientes le rechinan para ocultar el temblor de sus cuerdas vocales. Estoy tan entretenida en el placer que le estoy produciendo que no advierto cuando él decide devolverme el favor y mete dos de sus dedos en mi zona húmeda. Por eso, no pude evitar el alarido lastimero que salió de mi boca e inundó cada rincón de la oficina y hasta alguno que otro del pasillo.

Sasuke es un experto en lo que hace. Ahora entiendo porque la sosa de Karin parece obsesionada con él. Su boca está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso con mis senos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, chupándolos. Me tiene loca, mientras yo intento -en la medida de lo posible- seguir infligiéndole placer con mis torpes masajes, porque, pese a que podría decirse que tengo bastante experiencia, estoy completamente aturdida: cortesía de la mano que hace maravillas en mi vagina y de las casi tres semanas que llevaba sin tener sexo.

En definitiva, esto de la abstinencia no es lo mío. Soy una oveja descarriada que disfruta mucho del sexo como para comulgar con el celibato. Además, el que se me hubiese prohibido tener relaciones sexuales despertó en mí a una Sakura más acuciosa y cachonda.

Sasuke saca, sin previo aviso, su mano y a mí se me vuelve escapar otro sonoro resuello. Toma la mano con la que le sujetaba el pene y, haciéndola a un lado, conduce su virilidad hasta introducirla en mí, penetrándome, por fin. Arqueo la espalda y me sostengo del escritorio para no caer laxa, de largo a largo. Siento como Sasuke desliza más hacia arriba mi falda, buscando más comodidad, supongo y como, casi, de inmediato sus caricias recorren mis muslos por encima de las medias pantis. El cuerpo entero se me eriza cuando comienza a envestirme con furia y desasosiego. Una sucesión de espasmos me atraviesa la columna vertebral cuando, minutos más tarde, ambos caemos rendidos, presas del primero de muchos orgasmos.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar. Y justo en el momento en que Sasuke iba a romper el mutismo antinatural, el ruido de la perilla al ser girada nos alertó. Gracias a Kami, Sasuke había puesto el seguro, lo que nos proporcionó el tiempo suficiente para ponernos presentables, antes de que la afanosa voz de Karin se dejara oír, estentórea.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclama, fulminándome con la mirada apenas le abrí la puerta—. ¿Nos vamos?

Sasuke dice que no con la cabeza, para luego aclarar con palabras:

—Vete tú sola, Karin; esta noche tengo otros planes.

La pelirroja vuelve a hacer rodar los ojos en mi dirección y yo solo me encojo de hombros, disimulando una carcajada.

Unos minutos después, mientras espero el ascensor para irme a mi casa, Sasuke se aposta a mi lado sin decir nada, porque después de lo que acabamos de hacer las palabras, sencillamente, sobraban. Cuando las puertas de la caja metálica se abren, ambos nos embutimos. Tal vez era la oportunidad para un segundo round, pensé. Sin embargo, antes de que las puertas se sellaran una mano se interpuso y estas volvieron a abrirse. Itachi entró al elevador, sonriendo pícaramente. Me miró y me sentí desnuda. Tragué grueso cuando sentí mis senos endurecerse. Ellos van a volverme loca; más de lo que estoy.

Ahora mismo iba a bordo de un ascensor –para bajar trece pisos- con los dos chicos con los que tuve un encuentro sexual hoy.

—¡Qué cómico! —rompió el hielo Itachi, dirigiéndose a Sasuke mientras su mano rozaba "accidentalmente" mi trasero—. Tú, yo y nuestra novia.

***Fin***

* * *

**:O ¿Qué les ha parecido mi desastre? **

**Esa es la pregunta que dejo en el aire, porque nunca me salen las cosas como las planeo. Bueno, YK, ya sabes que esto lo hice para ti con mucho cariño y, solo espero que te haya gustado. Al principio, no planeaba hacerlo tan largo, pero una cosa es lo que yo digo que voy a hacer y otra muy distinta lo que termino haciendo... Que hayas pasado un super feliz cumpleaños. **

**Al público en general, gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¿reviews? Solo si creen que me lo merezco y recuerden que las opiniones son gratis y bien recibidas. **

**¡Feliz existencia! **


End file.
